La fin de l'univers
by Ozmos
Summary: 17ans plus tard dans leur nouvelle univers, Rose et John ont eu un fils, Thétha, mais à 16ans le jeune homme ce pose énormement de questions. La fin de l'univers est-il proche ? Le doctor reviendra t-il un jour ? Pourquoi le doctor est sa plus grande peur


_Donc voici le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré les fautes d'orthoqraphes, si vous en reperer une, dîtes le moi. Bien dûr je suis à l'écoute de vos critiques. :D_

_Je ne me fais pas d'argents avec cette histoires et les personnages ne m'appartiennes aucunement à par Théha. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_On était le 28 mars 2010 en fin d'après-midi, la classe de second terminait leur journée avec un cours d'histoire le plus morne que pouvait faire un professeur. Le temps dehors était resplendissant pour un début de printemps et bon nombre d'élèves attendaient avec impatiente la fin du cours pour pouvoir profitait du soleil d'autant plus que le lendemain serait le week-end et ils pourraient profiter du temps au maximum. Certains d'entre eux regardaient par la fenêtre les vaillants dans le ciel, rêvassant. Quelques-uns dormaient, la tête affalait sur leur table, et auraient avec certitude, des marques de leurs feuilles sur leurs joues endoloris. D'autres, beaucoup plus vifs pendant le cours bavardaient par morceaux de papiers envoyaient de tables en tables lorsque le professeur avait les yeux ailleurs que dans leur directions. Une minorité peut-être quatre ou cinq écoutaient attentivement la leçon sur la révolution du peuple français en 1800, écrivant avec assiduité sur leur cahier ou feuille noyer d'encre noire ou bleu, leur stylo bientôt fatigués par tant de discipline. Le professeur ne faisant pas attention aux élèves inattentifs, débiter son cours appris par cœur la veille au soir sans aucune hésitation. Pourtant son esprit était tourné vers un élève qu'il ne tenait pas énormément et même pas du tout dans son cœur. Celui-ci rêvasser et le professeur attendait le moment propice pour le lui faire remarqué. Ledit élève maudit du professeur, pensé au temps qui n'était pas si resplendissant malgré le soleil qui chauffait déjà. Le temps allait se couvrirent bien vite, et dans tous les sens du terme. Le mauvais temps arrivait vite, bien trop vite à son goût. _

**" Vous allez me noter cette question à faire pour la fois prochaine : Comment le peuple de.... Smith !! Au lieu de rêver de comment pouvoir voler ou de comment s'évader de votre triste vie ou de je ne sais quoi encore, pouvez- vous me répéter ce que je viens de dire ?"**

_Un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'années bientôt seize, aux cheveux bruns, sorti de ses réflexions et leva la tête en soupirant fortement sans cacher son agacement, c'était encore sur lui que c'était tombé. Il regarda le professeur de ses yeux bruns profond presque noir comme l'était son esprit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux essayant en vain de les domptés restant en batailles. Il était presque trop facile de déchiffrer les sentiments négatifs envers son professeur sur le visage du garçon. Celui-ci l'agacé plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter, il le prenait toujours de haut et croyait toujours tous savoir parce qu'il avait été un archéologue dans sa jeunesse. L'adolescent ne trouvait pas en quoi un archéologue était plus intelligent qu'un banal professeur d'histoire. Dans les deux cas, ils avaient étudié l'histoire de font en comble c'était la même chose ou presque car, les archéologues le faisait bien rire. Ils essayaient de trouver plein d'hypothèse sur l'histoire avec des objets trouvés. Ces objets pouvaient avoir plusieurs histoires et les archéologues en choisissaient une parmi des centaines, celles qui leurs convenaient le mieux. Ces personnages lui faisaient vraiment pitié._

**" Vous avez dit : vous allez me noter cette question à faire pour la fois prochaine : Comment le peuple...**_ ; et en prenant la vois grave du professeur d'histoire ;_ **Smith ! ! Au lieu de rêver de comment pouvoir voler ou de comment s'évader de votre triste vie ou de je ne sais quoi encore, pouvez- vous me répéter ce que je viens de dire ? Voilà vous êtes heureux ? Vous pouvez retourner à vos fossiles Monsieur."**

**- Smith ! Puisque vous semblez vous amusez vous serez coller cinq heures Mercredi après-midi. Peut-être que cela vous disciplinera.**

_Dans son dos, il entendit une de ses camarades lui soufflait d'arrêter de répondre et de calmer le jeu avec le professeur, ce que fit le garçon avec difficultés, n'ayant point envie de recevoir des heures de colles en plus. Ledit professeur trop heureux d'avoir enfin cloué le bec de son élève maudit en rajouta une couche pour le plaisir de voir Smith ruminait et pour pouvoir le renvoyer une seconde fois pour insolence envers un professeur s'il répondait à sa remarque._

**" Est bien on dirait que notre cher Thétha Smith à enfin comprît ce que le mot "discipline" veut dire, je n'y croyait vraiment plus ! "**

_Thétha serra les dents, il ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer une phrase bien acide à l'homme mais, la sonnerie de fin de cours sonna. Il rangea vite ses affaires dans son sac, ne prit pas le temps de le mettre sur son dos et sortit en vitesse de la salle de classe, énervé. Thétha 'avait que la conversation entre le prof et lui allait faire le tour du lycée en moins de deux, ses disputes étant "appréciaient" par ses camarades, ils étaient vite sus par tout le lycée et lorsqu'il longeait le dernier couloir avant la sortie, un garçon aux cheveux blond platine et aux yeux bleu lui tint le bras pour lui indiquer sa présence. Sachant très bien de qui il s'agissait Thétha ne s'arrêta pas et continua sa route. Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent du lycée. Après quelques pas le blond prit la parole :_

**" Alors, mon neveu ce serait prit cinq heures de colles par le fabuleux professeur d'histoire ?**

_Thétha s'arrêta à un piéton où le petit bonhomme de passage était rouge, il en profita pour se __retourner en soupirant vers la personne à ses côtés. _

**- Rhoo arrête Tonny, c'est bon, pas besoin de remettre ceci sur le plateau, me fait pas la moral, ta sœur le fera très bien pour toi et tu le sais.**

**- Ouai c'est vrai, mais tu sais également toi aussi, que ta mère va me reprocher de ne pas faire attention à ton attitude au lycée et je vais également me faire tué.**

_Le petit bonhomme de passage passa au vert et Thétha reprit sa marche sans attendre Tonny, cependant il répliqua alors que le blond lui emboité le pas : _

**- Et bien je lui dirais que son frère n'y est pour rien et que je n'ai pas besoin d'un deuxième père, le mien étant déjà assez lourd.**

**- Oui mais ton père est à Torchwood en ce moment même et...**

**- Et tu n'as pas besoin de jouer ce rôle merci, essai de te comporter juste comme mon oncle ou un cousin si le mot "oncle" te vieilli trop et évite de parler de Torchwood lorsque l'on est dans la rue.**

**- Je n'ai pas besoin de recevoir d'ordres d'un gamin de deux ans de moins que moi, Titi.** _Plaisanta Tonny pour calmer le jeu, voyant bien que son neveu commençait à s'énerver quelque peu._

**- Et bien tu sais ce qu'il dit titi ? Si on allait boire un verre avant de rentrer et de se faire tuer ? Histoire de se détendre après cette horrible journée de cours.**

**- Tu ne pers pas le nord Thétha, mais okay, si tu as de la tunes.**

**- Attend là te fou pas de moi, tu ne vas pas me dire que toi, Tonny Tyler, fils de Jackie Tyler et de Peter Tyler, le grand patron de la société de diffusion journalière sur portable, n'as pas d'argent pour payer un coup à son neveu ?**

**- Et toi tu ne vas pas me dire que, fils de Rose Tyler- Smith et de John Smith, moitié seigneur du temps et moitié humain, n'as pas reçu son argent de poche ?**

**- Et bien non figure toi que j'en suis privé depuis que le Proviseur a appelé chez moi pour mon renvoi la semaine dernière.**

**- Vraiment tu ne pourrais pas arrêter trente secondes tes conneries ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je déteste lorsque l'on se fiche de moi.**

**- Bon d'accord, j'ai compris, Thétha Smith ne se laissera pas faire écrasé **_; Tonny fit un soupir de découragement faux comme l'imagination ;_ **l'orgueil des seigneurs du temps qu'est-ce que c'est lourd ! !**

**- Je ne le suis qu'à moitié de une et de deux ce n'est pas de l'orgueil !**

_Tonny ria doucement face à la remarque de son neveu qu'il considéré comme son frère. Malgré leur deux ans d'écart, Théta et lui s'entendaient comme les cinq doigts de la main. Malgré leurs taquineries permanentes, leurs disputes, leur tempérament tellement ressemblant mais; à la fois tellement différents, ils se soutenaient en permanence. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, avait écoutés les mêmes histoires de famille aussi impossible les unes que les autres mais, pourtant, tellement vraies, surtout pour Thétha, car ces histoires faisait parti de son passé mais également de son futur. Quant-ils étaient petits, ils avaient jouer à la guerre du temps, Thétha faisant le doctor et lui faisant le maitre des Daleks. Pour eux étant petit ce n'était que des histoires mais, maintenant cela ne l'est amusé plus. Lui sait que si le doctor n'avait pas laisser sa mère dans ce monde il ne serait jamais né, car dans le monde où sa mère est née son père était mort, mais pour Théta... Sa mère, Rose Tyler avait perdu sont plus grand amour même si le doctor avait fait de John Smith son double, Thétha savait que sa mère en avait beaucoup souffert et, les deux adolescents ne savait que cette histoire grâce à Jackie qui leur avait raconté dans le dos de Rose et John._

_Tonny fit une légère tape dans le dos de son "frère" et lança :_

**- Bon on va comme d'habitude chez Tania, puis après, on va à la galerie marchande ! Faut que je te rhabille et moi-même également par la même occasion.**

_Alors que les deux jeunes arrivaient dans le bar, Théta répliqua :_

**- Tu te fou vraiment de moi ! Il y a un instant tu ne voulais pas payer et la tu me dit que tu veux dépenser ton fric dans les fringues ! Surtout que j'en ai pas besoin, je suis très bien habillé !**

_S'installant dans leur recoin habituel, une femme vain à leur rencontre en souriant: _

**- Salut les jeunes ! Je vous sers comme d'habitude !**

_Tonny acquiesça avec politesse et répondit à Thétha:_

**- Fait pas ta petite chochotte, mon père m'a filé assez de tunes pour nous deux et, puis si tu ne veux pas changer de style tu ne changes pas, mais tu rachètes, cela fait plusieurs mois que tu as les mêmes fringues !**

**- Okay, comme tu veux, puis cela me changera les idées. J'arrêterai de penser au moins.**

**- Je vois, ton père à des nouvelles, qu'est-ce qu'ils en disent ?**

_Thétha ne répondit pas de suite, Tania la serveuse leur ramena leurs boissons et Tonny lui donna ce qu'il lui devait avec sourire et elle repartit les laissant seul. _

**- Je n'ai pas tous saisi, tu sais que maman me cache beaucoup de choses, mais je pense avoir saisi l'essentiel. Apparemment papa est parti à Torchwood car ils ont captés quelques choses d'anormal dans le vortex, à ce qui parait ce serait une faille, petite, très très petite mais, elle pourrait grandir. Ils se demandent ce qui aurait pu provoquer cela.**

**- Mais encore ?**

_Thétha souri par l'impatiente de son oncle, mais dit d'une voix grave :_

**- Hier papa à téléphoner à Unite par double appelle alors qu'il parlait à maman. Mercredi soir toute une entreprise de textile a été retrouvé gelé, les ouvriers sont morts congelé et sans yeux. On n'en a pas entendu parler car, Unite bloque tous les médias sous peine d'être emprisonnés. Ce qui est bizarre c'est que cette entreprise de textile se trouve en Guadeloupe ! Ils ne subissent aucune gelé là-bas !**

**- Il pense que c'est ce qui a causé la faille dans le vortex ?**

**- Je n'ai pas entendu après maman est sortie dehors, mais je pense que oui.**

**- Mais si.... Mais s'il y a une faille tu crois que... Qu'ils vont pouvoir l'appeler comme ils l'ont fait il y a dix -huit ans lors de l'invasion des Daleks ?**

**- Je n'en sais rien ! Et puis dans tous les cas, je ne préfère pas ! Je ne veux pas ! !**

**- C'est bon ne t'énerve pas, si ça se trouve c'est juste un petit extra-terrestre qui tente de faire peur à la population humaine !**

_Thétha secoua la tête en soupirant, il bu une gorgée de sa boisson et répondit:_

**- Ha oui ? Tu as déjà vu un extra-terrestre tué plus de deux cents hommes pour faire peur à la populace alors qu'aucun aliens n'est censés venir dans notre monde ! Et comment t'explique le fait que l'on ne voit plus n'y Orion, n'y Hercule dans le ciel la nuit ! Quoi que ce soit, ils ont réussi à faire mourir deux constellations, alors ne dit pas que c'est juste pour faire peur à la population !**

_Tonny qui en connaissait moins que Thétha dit :_

**- Ouai... Ta raison, c'est bizarre. Mais... ce n'est pas tant que ça qui te fait peur hein ? Titi je te connais sur le bout des doigts, le fait qu'ils devront peut-être l'appelaient LUI, te fais peur. Tu as peur parce que tu es comme lui ! Et ne me dit pas que tu ne l'es qu' à moitié**_**...** ; Thétha le coupa ;_

**- Mais je le suis à moitié !**

**- Mais bordel Thétha, arrête de le nier ! Tu as deux cœurs ! Tu ne tombes jamais malade et, tu es capable de survivre à une chaleur de plus de cents degrés Celsius !**

_Thétha fit un regard plus que méchant à son "frère", bu d'une traite son verre, prit son sac et sorti du bar précipitamment en disant: _

**- Tu n'étais pas obligé de me le rappelé Tonny !**

_Tonny soupira, le simple fait de parler de LUI, faisait fuir Thétha, on aurait dit sa plus grande peur. Le garçon prit son sac, les verres, les amena à Tania, lui dit au revoir et, parti à la suite de son neveu le rattrapant. Le blond dû courir quelque peu pour le rattraper. _

**- Aller titi ne fais pas la gueule, oublie cela au moins ce soir, car maintenant on prend direction les boutiques !**

_Théta souri au blond, il ne lui en voulait pas, c'était juste qu'il souffrait beaucoup de sa situation. Savoir que son père n'était pas vraiment son père n'était pas plaisant et, cette situation était difficile. Pourtant il était né de l'amour que John portait à Rose mais, étant un seigneur du temps son père biologique était le doctor, il avait le même ADN._

_Les deux adolescents arrivèrent à la galerie marchande en dix minutes, le trajet avait été tranquille, le rire avait secoué les deux garçons. Tonny avait réussi à faire penser autre chose que des extra-terrestre à Thétha et ceci était une grande victoire. Les deux jeunes entrèrent dans une boutique de vêtements pour homme et Tonny dit :_

**- Bon on s'occupe de toi avant !**

_Ne laissant pas le temps de répliquer à son "frère" Tonny fouilla dans les rayons. Après une heure de recherche et d'essayage, Thétha avait trouvé ce qui lui fallait. Tee-shirt blanc assez moulant avec quelques dessins fashion de couleur blanc et vert foncé inscrit dessus, par-dessus une chemise de couleur noire ouverte sur son tee-shirt, autour de son cou une cravate de couleur verte. Un slim noir était enfilé à ses jambes musclés, les bas de son pantalon étaient rentrés dans des converses vertes. Après ceci, ils cherchèrent des vêtements pour Tonny. Il fut plus long et mit 2 heures à trouver ce qui lui fallait._

_Il prit un tee shirt bleu avec inscrit dessus New-York de couleur jaune fluo, un sweat-shirt à capuche de couleur vert fluo, un slim noir, le même que Théta. Cependant, ses baskets était des montantes et il enfila les pans de son slim à l'intérieur. Une casquette bleue était posé sur sa tête. Une fois leurs achats fini ,ils prirent le chemin du retour. Les deux ados arrivèrent en premier chez Tonny._

_**- Tu crois que tes parents vont recevoir la lettre du Lycée quand ?** Demanda Tonny devant le battant de sa porte._

**- Demain je pense ou peut-être qu'ils l'ont déjà eu, m'enfin...**

**- Tu me diras. Tu veux rentrer ?**

**- Ouai. Non non, il est déjà tard je devais rentré à cinq heures et il est huit heures, tu ne te rends pas compte je vais déjà me faire tué. Tu diras bonjour à mamie et papi, en l'occurrence à ta mère et à ton père.**

**- Ouai ta raison, il vaut mieux que tu rentre. Merci j'avais compris.**

**- Salut alors, puis à demain peu-être, je passerai sûrement.**

**- D'accord salut, à demain petit frère.**

_Tonny sourit à son neveu et rentra à l'intérieur. Théta se retourna le cœur lourd. Parler avec son "grand-frère" lui faisait toujours du bien, il oublié tous avec lui. Mais une fois seul, ses pensées noires revenaient et aucune chance de sans débarrasser. Thétha soupira et prit le chemin du retour mais lorsqu'il traversa le parc et passa sur le pont qui le rejoint à la ville, le garçon aux cheveux bruns prit un détour et descendit vers le fleuve. Une longue berge faite d'herbe longé le fleuve et Thétha s'y arrêta. Il regarda longuement l'eau, debout. Cependant, la fatigue de la journée l'obligea à s'asseoir à même le sol. Ne trouvant pas le confort désiré,, l'ado s'allongea dans l'herbe fraiche de la nuit tombante. Un vent légèrement frisquet soufflait mais, Thétha trouva ceci agréable. L'air lui permit de remettre ses réflexions en places ,ne l'ayant pas quitté, dans l'ordre. Sa mère ne lui avait jamais rien dit sur sa vrai "nature", son vrai passer. A part quelques petits détails mineurs, l'histoire en toute simplicité. Elle lui avait juste raconter qu'il existé un homme nommé le doctor qui était dans un autre univers où elle était née ainsi que Jackie. Un jour il eu la guerre et une femme prénommé Donna, permit au doctor de se dédoubler. Ce qui donna son père, John moitié humain, moitié seigneur du temps. Elle avait dû rester avec John ,car le doctor ne pouvait pas la garder avec lui. Rose lui avait également expliquée ce qu'était un seigneur du temps sans les détails. Le fait qu'il est deux cœurs et tout le tralala. Lorsqu'il avait su qu'il avait deux cœurs, sa mère lui avait dit que c'était une mal formation. Thétha souri à ce souvenir. Jackie lui avait tous expliquer. Le fait qu'il est deux cœurs voulait dire qu'il était un seigneur du temps, il n'avait pas le même ADN que les humains également, il avait une mémoire exceptionnelle et, pouvait apprendre bien plus que quelqu'un de normal. Cependant, il avait quand même une part d'humain en lui. Il vieillirait comme un humain malgré ses deux cœurs. Jackie lui avait dit également que lorsque le Doctor reviendrait il sentirait sa présence et saurait immédiatement qu'il était son fils biologique. C'est de cela qu'il avait peur. Car si le doctor reviendrai cela voulait dire que le cosmos était en danger. La faille que Torchwwod avait localisé, l'entreprise de textile exterminé, les constellations en moins, cela indique que quelque chose se préparer. Thétha pouvait le sentir. Avoir du si beau temps au mois de mars était louche comme la gèle en Guadeloupe. Le garçon souffla, il se posait tant de questions à propos de tout cela, pourquoi sa mère ne lui disait pas la vérité ? Ce serait tellement plus simple ! Thétha fût sorti de ses pensées par son portable qui vibrait dans sa poche. Depuis la sortie des cours il ne l'avais regardé et fut étonné lorsqu'il vu l'heure. 23H50 ! Sa mère allait le tuer ainsi que son père. Son portable indiquait qu'il avait une quinzaine d'appelles manqués, tous de sa mère et, plus de vingt messages, également de sa mère. Sur ses messages apparaissaient l'inquiétude. Thétha soupira et décida de la rappeler Il fit le numéro et à peine une sonnerie faite Rose décrocha :_

**_-_ Thétha ?! **

**- Oui maman c'est moi.**

**- Thétha où est tu passés ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi ! Ton père et moi avons eu tellement peur !**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je vais bien, j'étais avec Tonny jusqu'à huit heures, puis j'ai dû réfléchir et je ne me suis pas rendu compte de l'heure.**

**- Mais si je m'inquiète, nous n'avons eu aucune nouvelle ! Tu imagines bien que nous avons appelé Tonny, lui aussi penser que tu étais rentré !**

**- Je viens de te le dire je devais réfléchir !**

**- Réfléchir à quoi ? A ton comportement avec ton professeur d'histoire ou alors à ton bulletin du deuxième trimestre ?**

**- Maman pas maintenant tu veux ?**

**- Thétha nous avons appelé la police, en ce moment même il te cherche...**

**- Et ils m'ont trouvé, je les vois. Bon je te laisse à tout de suite.**

_Thétha décrocha sans plus attendre et vit les policiers s'approchaient de lui. Il se leva et se dirigea vers eu avec un sourire d'excuse. Un homme l'interpella._

**- Tu es Thétha Smith ?**

**- Si c'est lui que vous cherchez vous l'avez trouvé !**

**- Qu'es-ce-qui ta prit petit ! Tes parents étaient morts d'inquiétude!**

**- Je sais, je viens d'avoir ma mère au téléphone.**

**- Bien, allez viens on te ramène chez toi. Sache que tu vas te faire enguirlandé !**

**- Je sais...**

_Thétha les suivi le long du pont et grimpa dans la voiture des policiers. Cela ne prit que dix minutes pour le ramener cher lui. Dans la voiture aucun mot ne fut échangé bien que les policiers lui posèrent multiples questions. Les hommes l'escortèrent jusqu'à sa porte et frappèrent à celle-ci. Sa mère ouvrit. Ses yeux étaient rouges, elle avait dû pleurer. Tout d'un coup le garçon se sentit peu fier de lui. Il aurait dû la prévenir. Thétha ne s'occupa plus des policiers et rentra sans regarder n'y son père qui le regardait avec un air dur, n'y adressa la parole à sa mère qui le laissa passait sans rien dire. Il monta dans sa chambre, la verrouilla et jeta son sac de cours dans un coin de la pièce. Il alla dans sa salle de bain, prit une bonne douche brulante d'une vingtaine de minutes le temps de s'habituer à l'eau puis passa à l'eau gelé d'un geste brusque du poignet. Il serra les dents pour s'empêcher de gémir tellement le changement était brutal. Théta attendit que son corps lui disent qu'il en avait assez du froid pour sortir de la douche, se sécha puis se mit en caleçon et tee-shirt. Il ferma son volet et ouvrit sa fenêtre malgré le froid de la nuit. Le garçon alla se coucher se mettant sous ses couettes chaudes, puis ferma les yeux. Le sommeil ne fût point long à venir mais, la durée de son sommeil était beaucoup moins sûr._


End file.
